The Adventures of Sarada Uchiha
by FeatherSwimmingandCoinSignals
Summary: Sarada: a shy 12 year old girl who is trying to figure things out. Life: a hell filled with bullies, family issues, and pain. Puberty is her worst enemy and sometimes it seems as if the entire world is against her. How will Sarada survive this never-ending nightmare? Trigger warning. For those who have been in the same place: I'm so sorry and I hope this gives you some peace.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, it's Emma. Okay, so I know this is confusing, but I got locked out of my other account, so this is my new one. I'm sorry about all this trouble, seriously, I know I keep saying that but..haha.. Anyways, I want to say that the last chapter I uploaded was not supposed to be posted. And I had to replace my computer.. But seriously, I really need to send out another thank you because you guys have no idea how grateful I am to you! I love you guys! Okay. I'm already on the case. I can't guarantee another chapter tonight but..I am working on it.

Emma is back! So, I hope everyone gets this and knows that I have switched accounts. That this is the one I'll be updating from now on.. I don't know how to do that exactly though.. I'll put it under the same title?

Ask me if you have any questions, or comments!

Also, it sucks, but I can't go back into the account to even delete the story.. Which is even more confusing.. Okay, I'll figure something out! Meanwhile, it's nice to be alive with you guys again. Hey, even sending in like a update on your life or something would be super great! It could be totally random! ..It's been a long time, haha.

Okay! I'm posting the story so far up to now. Have a great day/night!

-Emma


	2. Headache

**Hey guyss! It's a me! Anyways, this is a reposting of the first chapter, so don't be surprised if it wasnt the same as last time! I (hopefully) made it better! I reaally hope you guys enjoy it, tell me your thoughts! Was it better, worse, or meh? It's always nice hearing from you guys!**

 **Oh, right: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and never will but hot damn a girl can dream.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Mom, I'm home.." Sarada sighed into the house, walking up to the wooden kitchen table and setting down her backpack neatly. Her mother came in soon afterwards and smiled at her daughter, eyes wrinkling in affection. Sarada would never have any idea how precious she was to Sakura. Her and Sasuke both.

"How was school today?"

"It was fine. Normal, like always...Boruto being an idiot again."

 _Here we go again_ , Sakura thought. "What happened this time?"

It took a few seconds to notice, but Sarada had gone silent. After a few moments of unusual stillness, Sakura turned to find that her daughter had turned bright red. "Whoa, now I really need to know, what happened?"

"Nothing important," Sarada mumbled, shaking her head furiously before letting out a huge sigh and getting out her homework from her beige book bag. "I have to go get my mind off..things, shannaro.. I'll be back." With that, she heatedly took the same path from which she had come in, and then-she was gone. All Sakura had really done was blink. Damn.

"Weird," she hummed aloud, sighing and putting her hands on her hips, a dirty towel in one hand, "I'll have to find out what's up later."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarada was setting off determinedly to her favorite place in the village: the forest by her house. For some reason, she had always felt free to be herself in the forest, covered by the shady trees that immersed her in the familiarity of old, childhood memories. These trees had already seen the best and the worst of her, so if the woods could do anything, it was make Sarada feel comforted. Which, right now, she happened to need the most.

Sarada wasn't exactly sure if she would be able to face her parents ever again.

Bolt hadn't exactly been an idiot(he just put it in such an idiotic way that it was impossible to brush off). In fact, he had actually telling the truth for once. It was just really, really, inappropriate. Yeah. Bolt told her how babies were made (allegedly). Except in a lot of detail and smug looks and red cheeks and awkwardly obvious staring. And it was nothing how Sarada had originally thought it would be.

She sighed, slumping against a rather large and shady oak tree and staring up at the cloudy sky. The girl had always been an observer. Personally, she had labeled her inquisitive personality as a gift. But that was just her. Apparently, others didn't think so. And it slowly started to make her doubt herself to the point that she didn't dare to even speak of it outside.

So, her observations of Boruto (and conversations now too) bounced around in her head without any kind of release, and it was driving her crazy. But he'd never speak to her again if he found out, and that thought alone made her feel a bit sick. She rubbed her knees in comfort, humming softly before stiffening at the sound of footsteps. Someone else was here.

"Funny to see you here," a feminine voice sneered. Sarada's head snapped up to see a brunette from her class. She groaned internally. The brunette had recently been stressing her about helping her understand the current subject, the Tailed Animals, right before the finals came and they all graduated.

Shit.

Well, with the way that Sarada had been avoiding and ignoring the girl, she only guessed that would leave a bitter taste in the girl's mouth.. But, to her credit, she didn't usually do this kind of thing. Or just interact at _all_ , generally. She was feeling.. _off_ lately, but she had already gone through every possible trigger practically three times and a quarter and still couldn't find anything big enough to explain why she was feeling so weird all of a sudden. Or not.. Maybe it was gradual. She hadn't considered that yet..

Either way, Sarada didn't know. But just as the girl had taken another step forward, her head pulsed painfully, right behind her dry, irritated eyes. She would have to apologize to the girl later after this whole thing blew over..

"Look, I'm busy right now-"

"Doing what? Cloud watching?" The girl mocked her, her shaky image starting to blur. Sarada's eyes narrowed as she took off her glasses and started rubbing her eyes soothingly. It didn't help. And now the sun looked smudged.

"..I have my own problems. You have yours. Now buzz off." Okay, so maybe she was being a little (really) cold. But all Sarada wanted was just to be left _alone_. Her mood began to sour even more, as Sarada scowled and brought her hand to her forehead again. _Jesus, she couldn't deal with this right now.._

 _..Whatever_. _It's not like she needed friends anyway._

"Y-You'll pay for this!" The girl fumed, desperate, betrayed eyes glaring angrily at Sarada before storming off. Sarada's looked back to the sky, head still pounding.

The girl and her used to be really good friends. They did. At least until recently.. She had just gotten so busy with schoolwork, training, lectures, and growing pains. Hell, she got her first period a couple months ago and to say it was mortifying was a huge understatement. Of course, the brunette had been upset at first, but Sarada had assumed that they had mutually agreed (non-verbally) to start focusing more on their own lives. She supposed she was wrong on that one.

But how the hell did her mother, a _nurse_ , forget to tell her about something as important as bleeding for a week out of her..her parts! She grumbled to herself once more and winced when sudden pain flared in her left temple. _Geez_..

* * *

When the sun had begun to set, she had already finished her homework and obsessively went over every possible thing ( _again_ ) that could trigger something akin to..whatever she _was_ even feeling. It certainly didn't help that she couldn't even really describe the feeling into words. Sarada huffed, muttering to herself " _If you can't identify the problem, there is no solution. If you can't identify the problem, maybe there isn't even a problem in the first place."_

Yeah.

Just, perhaps, an error of judgement or something like that. Finals were _definitely_ stressful, and the only person they weren't stressful for was Boruto, but she didn't want to start thinking about _that_ whole issue again. She focused in on her mother.

Sarada supposed that moments like these were what a diary was for? Her mom kept telling her that keeping a diary was good, but Sarada didn't dare. She knew it was only a cover to see what was going on in her life (annoying, how much she cared) and how she was actually feeling and making it into something a lot bigger than it actually was. Don't get her wrong, she loved her mom with all her heart, but to say she wasn't exactly a very over dramatic woman..well..

Point was, she didn't like invasions of privacy. Sarada stood up and brushed all the dust and dirt off of her red skirt. Her glasses had begun to get blurry, and she knew that once she got home, she would have to wash them. She honestly didn't know what she would do without them.

Sarada was surprised to see the shadow of her mother through a window near the foyer, pacing back and forth, and continuously chewing on her bottom lip. A second after she had opened the door, Sarada found herself face to face with an extremely concerned Sakura Uchiha.

"Honey!" Sarada exclaimed, immediately kneeling and resting her hands firmly on her daughter's shoulders, "Are you alright? What happened? Why didn't you come home earlier? When you missed dinner, I began to get really worried-"

 _..Had she really been out that long?_

"Oh, wow I didn't thin-I mean-I'm sorry, mom. I was just working on my finals, it was particularly hard this time. Had to make sure I was through with everything, y'know." Sarada waved her arms anxiously with a sheepish smile on her face, cutting off her mother's rambling as a bead of sweat rolled down her face. Sarada did not want to withstand another lecture for an hour, and technically, she wasn't really lying anyway. She _had_ spent some of her reviewing for the final(just not all of it). "I have to wash my glasses," she added nervously to avoid further questioning.

As Sarada busied herself with cleaning the dirt and smudges(she could've sworn she hadn't even touched the lens today!)off of her red glasses, Sakura couldn't help but feel that her daughter was hiding something from her. To her confusion, she also felt a strange sort of..foreboding type of feeling. Unfortunately, all Sakura could do was wish for it to go away.

She decided to confront her daughter about her obvious actions later. After all, it wasn't like she hadn't taken to herself sometimes as well.

* * *

Sarada woke up sweating. She had forgotten what her dream had been about, but she didn't really want to know. It took a lot to get her scared, and when she finally did get scared, it was something that freaked her out for at least the rest of the day.

She rolled her shoulders, yawning and stretching herself out of bed, trying her best to ignore how her arms trembled as she did so.

Downstairs, she could hear her mother calling her name, reminding her that breakfast was ready, and Sarada couldn't help but groan in response. Then, cracking her neck, she tiptoed down the stairs of the two story rented home. She couldn't even remember why she had picked up the strange habit, but it did make some sense. After all, she was training to be a ninja.

"Sarada, there you are! You scared me with that stealth of yours... Come now, while breakfast's still hot. I have your bento right here," Sakura handed her daughter a pink and white polka-dotted lunch bin which said daughter swiftly put into her bag before racing back to her plate. Sarada gladly began to pepper her eggs, her stomach rumbling at the knowledge of food in her hands.

She sat down and ate the eggs quickly, noticing between bursts of air that her mother was chuckling, amused. She rolled her eyes outwardly but couldn't help the small smirk inching its way onto her face despite her annoyance. After she was done, which didn't take long at all, she strode out of the kitchen and to the walkway situated right before the door leading to the outside world. There stood her backpack in all its glory. She grabbed it quickly as she took hold of the doorknob and.. Guilt stopped her from taking another step forward.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?" Sakura's distant voice melodically floated around the corner to the walkway, where Sarada stood nervously. She took a deep breath. One. Two-

"Bolt told me about sex." Three. She slammed open and close the door before she could hear Sakura's response. She wasn't sure if she was ready to hear it just yet..or ever, for that matter. But now it was done. And Sarada could rest easy.

Ironically, unbeknownst to Sarada, Sakura was laughing her ass off, her hands covering her red face as she leaned over the counter in an attempt to hold herself up.

 _Oh, Sarada,_ she giggled inwardly, _When I was your age, I barely knew how kissing worked_ _.. How the world does change.._

Sarada walked faster than she ever had in her entire life. Her face was beet red, her lips were sputtering in breaths of air, and her glasses kept slipping down her nose. To any outsider, she would seem rather troubled, but god was she relieved. It hurt her physically to keep a secret from her mom of all people. Her mother was practically her best friend, and even though sometimes she didn't act like it, she always believed it deep down.

They went out on the weekends, had their own celebratory shopping days for ninja materials and books, and most importantly, Sarada could talk about anything to the pink-haired kunoichi. The only one to know about her weird observations of Boruto and her replay of what he had done during class each day, for crying out loud! She wasn't about to stop now.

As the raven haired girl approached the Ninja Academy, she felt like something was off. She looked up just in time to see snickering faces _which was odd_ , _even though she was definitely not popular with most if not all the other kids here, but still-_

And that's when she passed out, feeling her head cave in on itself as the third strike.

 _Ow._


End file.
